Embodiments relate generally to a switching device for switching off a current in a current path, and more particularly to micro-electromechanical system based switching devices.
A circuit breaker is an electrical device designed to protect electrical equipment from damage caused by faults in the circuit. Traditionally, most conventional circuit breakers include bulky electromechanical switches. Unfortunately, these conventional circuit breakers are large in size thereby necessitating use of a large force to activate the switching mechanism. Additionally, the switches of these circuit breakers generally operate at relatively slow speeds. Furthermore, these circuit breakers are disadvantageously complex to build and thus expensive to fabricate. In addition, when contacts of the switching mechanism in conventional circuit breakers are physically separated, an arc is typically formed therebetween, which arc continues to carry current until the current in the circuit ceases. Moreover, energy associated with the arc may seriously damage the contacts and/or present a burn hazard to personnel.
As an alternative to slow electromechanical switches, fast solid-state switches have been employed in high speed switching applications. As will be appreciated, these solid-state switches switch between a conducting state and a non-conducting state through controlled application of a voltage or bias. For example, by reverse biasing a solid-state switch, the switch may be transitioned into a non-conducting state. However, since solid-state switches do not create a physical gap between contacts when they are switched into a non-conducing state, they experience leakage current. Furthermore, due to internal resistances, when solid-state switches operate in a conducting state, they experience a voltage drop. Both the voltage drop and leakage current contribute to the generation of excess heat under normal operating circumstances, which may be detrimental to switch performance and life. Moreover, due at least in part to the inherent leakage current associated with solid-state switches, their use in circuit breaker applications is not possible.